


Your guardian angel

by Roguemarch



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguemarch/pseuds/Roguemarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing it this world, not profit intended. Inspired and based in Gloria Trevi's song. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dedicated to Lalioz in her birthday. <br/>English is not my mother tongue.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Your guardian angel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing it this world, not profit intended. Inspired and based in Gloria Trevi's song. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated to Lalioz in her birthday.   
> English is not my mother tongue.

Dear Toby:

Babe, being without you was the hardest thing in this world. When you said you didn't want me back, I wanted to die, and that railing was my end. 

Then, in front of God, I plead my case for ten days, giving Him reasons to send me back. To make Him let me spend my eternity in Hell in Earth. At last he decided in our favor (told ya, no one could keep us apart), and He sent me back on a ship made of stars.

Three years or three seconds later I entered your home (sorry babe, difficult to keep track of time when you don't have a body); then I entered your bed. Now when you sleep, I sleep curled next to you. I get into your dreams and become your wishes.

Have you ever noticed how strange things happen when you are alone at home?

I know you hear my voice calling at ya very softly: "Toby". And when you take a bath, I know you feel me caressing your back. Or what about how the radio turns on with love songs?

You know why? Now I'm your guardian angel. Yes, the man who was, IS, your eternal faithful lover is the only spirit that would be always with ya. The one who will always be with you to take care of you, bate you, love you.

Now I know that you lied, that that `I don't want you in my life' was just the anger talking, you really loved me. Now I comprehend what a mistake was to stop my heart when it was so full of love for ya. I know that now Beecher, that eventually you would have loved me again.

You must confess, babe, that when you feel me kissing your neck, your heart skips a beat, `cause you can feel my breath against your skin. I know I can feel your blood boiling hot, almost hot enough to bring me back to life.

You think I've haven't noticed how many times a day you look at the picture of me that you stole from Sister Pete? I also know that you put flowers in the place where I'm supposed to be resting in peace; and when you cry because you feel guilty for pushing me away, I want to comfort ya.

Don't cry, Tobe. Never worry babe. With eyes closed I'll walk behind you; with eyes closed I'll love you for ever; with eyes closed, I'll trust you always; with eyes closed, I'll believe in us to all the eternity. Now I'm your guardian angel and I'll take care of you. 

Love, Chris.


End file.
